History of Dorvik
OUT OF DATE The concept of Dorvik as a distinct region of Artania can be traced from the Dorvi, the Dundorfian tribe which settled the region sometime around 800 BC after a mass exodus from what would become modern Dundorf. Dorvik came to be partially unified under the Largonian Empire a massive Empire which spanned from mainland Dorvik to parts of coastal Atria. In 500 AD the Largonian Empire fell and Dorvik entered a dark age, where many city states and small Kingdoms competed for power on both mainland and island Dorvik. It wasn't until some 1400 AD that the Confederation of the Lormans arose and attempted to unify mainland Dorvik while similarly on Atria the Zsardom of Mothar arose and attempted to unify the two islands. Dorvik would not be unified until the Treaty of Vinisk, which ended the Sovereign War between the Confederation and the Zsardom in the late 18th Century. The treaty produced the House of Vinisk which was a marriage between the first son of the Lorman King and the first daughter of the Mothin Zsar. The treaty and marriage created the Kingdom of Dorvik the first unified rule of Dorvik since the Largonian Empire. The Kingdom was ruled by the King and Zsar of Dorvik, who would later drop the title of Zsar once the islanders became more assimilated. The Kingdom of Dorvik would go virtually without peace until the late modern era, the Kingdom was constantly challenged internally from both rebellions, religious unrest and usurpers. In the late 1800s liberalism, socialism and nationalism clashed creating tremendous political movements throughout Dorvik which helped foster the Industrial Revolution within Dorvik and helped create much of the modern Dorvish history that is taught in schools throughout Dorvik today. --Inability to obtain colonies but a powerful economy --Rise of Dorvik Soviet Socialist Republic --Collapse of the Kingdom post-Socialist era --Rise of rebellion --the free republic --rise of the people's republic --shift to federation Ancient Era (800 BC to 550 AD) Dorvik was settled by the Dorvi tribe sometime around 800 BC, the Dorvi tribe had migrated north from modern-day Dundorf and managed to settle in the central section of Largonia, where it is believed they founded their first city, Dorvik, some 400 years later. For a large portion of the time the Dorvi tribe acted as hunters and gathers, relying on these methods to survive the somewhat mild Largonian weather. In about 400 BC, it is believed that the Dorvi tribe had founded their first permanent city, named Dorvik after themselves. Much of the historical records regarding the foundation of the city and history of the Dorvi are shrouded in mystery and myth. The first recorded history of the Dorvi tribe would be begun sometime in 200 BC when the city of Dorvik had expanded to the point of being it's own Kingdom. It wasn't until the reign of Þeodoar, the ancient Dorvi Chieftain in around 199 BC that we see historical records of conquest of various tribes surrounding the city of Dorvik. Þeodoar would go on to conquer the area which they called Largonia in 170 BC, Þeodoar's son, his successor named himself Imperatur ancient Dorvish Terran for what would become Emperor thus the Largonian Empire was born. Sigiward, Þeodoar's son went on to start attacking the various tribes in what historical records name as Miktar. Sigiward would eventually be succeeded by his son, Ludolf, who would conquer large swathes of Miktar by 155 BC. In early 154 BC the Largonians faced a series of rebellions against their rule from the various conquered tribes and peoples within Largonia and newly-conquered Miktar. Known as the Vohrau Confederation lead by the King of the Vohrau tribe, Baldarich, who would go on to unite nearly 17 different tribes against the Largonians and would meet them on various battlefields through southern Dorvik. Some of the most prominent battles were fought at various places such as Homai, Schlusse and Betzen where the Largonians inflicted massive causalities upon the Vohrau Confederation and in the final battle at Vohrau Ludolf would see his armies destroy the city and kill Baldarich. Ludolf became a conquering hero at home and was lauded for his exploits against the Vohrau tribe even taking the wife of Baldarich as his own. Ludolf would be killed by his own son, Eadric, after Eadric found out about mothers past. Eadric moved the capital away from Dorvik and re-built Vohrau as a massive fortress dedicated to his "real" father. Eadric would become known as the Eadric the Hidden after his death. Eadric left management of the Empire up to various magistrates and Ludolf's brother, Theodoricus used this as a way to build up support for himself. Theodoricus would pledge absolute fealty to Eadric and would become the Rektor in charge of public religious festivals. Theodoricus used this as a way to increase his own popularity, Eadric was too much of a recluse to realize this and eventually realized it too late. Theodoricus returned to the city of Dorvik and lead a massive reconstruction of the city under the pretenses of dedicating a shrine to Eadric's father. Theodoricus would eventually gather a massive war host and assault Vohrau and kill Eadric, replacing him as Largonian Emperor. The trend of replacing Emperors with their killers was common and continued until the the 6th century when the Empire begun to collapse in on itself under various rebellions, numerous usurpation and rebellious governors. Finally, near the end of 575 the final Largonian Emperor, Godric would be killed while putting down a rebellion of the Lorman tribe in central Miktar. Fall of the Largonian Empire (550 AD - 575 AD) Alwin would meet his death against the Lorman tribes in Miktar. Alwin was slain at the Battle of Lormun when battling the Chieftain of the Lorman tribe, Swiðhun. Alwin was succeeded by his own son Godric who befriended Swiðhun and named him Rektor Peditium, or the Master of Soldiers for the entire Largonian Empire. Swiðhun had other ideas for the Empire, Swiðhun amassed a large army of various tribes and assaulted the Empire's capital of Dorvik and took the city. Swiðhun had respected Godric and permitted him to live out his life in shame, he dispatched him to the lands known as Atria, where all exiles were sent and believed to be killed en route. Modern Dorvish historians believe that within the time span of 4 to 5 months the Largonian Empire had fallen. Huppert Busch, who authored The Rise and Fall of the Largonian Empire in 1678 noted that the "...Empire had fallen much earlier, sometime in 550 the Empire effectively collapsed under its own militancy and it's massive military." Though some historians dispute this, it is widely believed to be the truth behind the collapse of the Largonian Empire. Dorvish Age of Strife (575 AD - ~1400 AD) After the collapse of the Largonian Empire, hundreds of new city-states and small kingdoms arose. The Kingdom of Largonia and the Kingdom of Miktar were the first and most powerful post-Imperial states to arise on mainland Dorvik. The Kingdom of Largonia was setup by Swiðhun and was propped up by his sons. While the Kingdom of Mothar was a multi-tribal Kingdom which wanted to cast off Lorman oppression and eventually did. The Lorman tribe would play a huge part in Dorvish history. Little is known about Atria during this time, however modern historical sources cite that the Atrians had remained relatively divided and were often at war. Atria did not make contact with mainland Dorvik until the early 1600s. Dorvish States Largonian Empire Kingdom of Largonia Kingdom of Miktar Lorman (Dorvish tribe) Timeline of Dorvish Governance Category:History Category:History of Dorvik